<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Wide Open by vondrostes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560370">Eyes Wide Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes'>vondrostes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This enough people for you?” Ben murmured into Harry’s ear.</p>
<p>Harry nodded eagerly and shed his clothes barely a second later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Ben Winston, Harry Styles/Ben Winston/Glenne Christiaansen, Harry Styles/Glenne Christiaansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Wide Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter: @vondrostes &amp; @vondrostesupd8s<br/>Tumblr: @vondrostes<br/>IG: @vondrostesupd8s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you for a favour,” Harry said from out of nowhere as he sidled into Ben’s lap while Ben was busy watching the basketball game, only half-paying attention as Harry cooked dinner on the other side of a waist-high wall separating the sitting room for the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben paused the game quickly and blinked up at Harry. “What is it?” he replied, unfazed by their closeness. They’d been closer, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about taking a little vacation with me?” Harry asked all in one breath, his expression already pleading, as though he was expecting Ben to say no right off the bat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben lifted an eyebrow. “Does this vacation necessitate leaving my wife and daughters alone at home for more than a day?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “No, I want Meri to come, too, but she might not want to participate in the main event,” he replied with a slight wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed and winced again. “An orgy?” he said a bit apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sighed in return. “Of course it is,” he replied. He should have expected it, really. “Who’s involved?” he asked, already knowing that if it was something Harry was comfortable participating in, it really didn’t matter who was organising the damn thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rande and Cindy,” Harry informed him. “They do it every year,” he explained further, “and I wanted to bring Jeff and Glenne, but now Jeff can’t go because of some—thing—I don’t know, and Glenne still wants to come but I wanted someone else to come with us, and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not Xander?” Ben wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy,” Harry said, frowning. “He said he’d already taken too much time off of work already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m your third choice,” Ben surmised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s lips quirked upward into a tiny smile. “Sorry?” he said with a shrug. “Does that mean you’ll come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben considered it for a moment before nodding. Meri would enjoy the scenery in Muskoka, if nothing else, and it would be nice to actually have sex again, seeing as how he and Meri had been going through a bit of a dry spell again with Grace finally teething and being exceptionally fussy at all hours of the day because of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Harry said, leaning forward to plant his mouth against Ben’s before quickly pulling away again. “And I know you’re clean, obviously, but make sure you get tested before we go, all right? Rande and Cindy insist on everyone doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Ben replied with another sigh. The prospect of having to get an STI panel for the first time in years had somewhat soured his enthusiasm, but he was hoping that getting to come inside Harry again soon would more than make up for the inconvenience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks later, Ben was beginning to second-guess his decision as he came to the abrupt realisation that he would probably have to interact (sexually) with Glenne at this orgy thing, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben and Meri had been the first to arrive at the lakeside cottage owned by the Gerbers, who were due to fly in from LA on the day of the event and probably wouldn’t be around until after all five of them went back together in the morning, according to Harry at least. Ben spent most of the daylight hours with the girls out on the water, playing with them in the shallows and trying to get an acceptable amount of family time in before Harry showed up and everyone’s attentions were necessarily diverted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Glenne walked through the front door behind Harry the following afternoon that Ben realised he and Harry needed to talk first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve not got cold feet, have you?” Harry wondered after being pulled into the spare bedroom Ben had been sharing with Meri since he’d arrived at the Gerbers’ cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shook his head. “I just wanted to clear up some things,” he replied easily. “Since I’m meant to replace Jeff….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Harry blinked a few times as he stood there at the foot of the bed, staring down at Ben, who was seated on the edge of the mattress below him. “Well, it is an orgy,” he pointed out. “Like, I do want to show off, but I thought we all might play around a bit. With each other, at least. While other people watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Glenne’s okay with that?” Ben replied sceptically. Jeff and his girlfriend had never struck him as the adventurous type, their frequent frolicking with Harry aside. Even Ben, who’d had his fair share of kinky sex before meeting Harry, even, wasn’t that keen on getting it on with a bunch of strangers. That was certainly Harry’s forte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. “I thought it was kind of obvious,” he replied with a sheepish smile. “I suppose I should talk to her, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded vigorously. “Yes,” he replied. “Please do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned to go back out of the room, but at the last second, stopped and cocked his head toward Ben again. “If she’s all right with it,” he said in an arch tone, “would you be, as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stared at Harry as he considered the prospect of having sex with Jeff’s girlfriend (for Harry’s amusement) a bit more seriously. “As long as Meri agrees to it, too,” he finally decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Meri decided that she didn’t have a problem with it, because Glenne was their friend every bit as much as Harry, and though Ben had never even thought about Glenne in any way other than strictly platonic before, now that he’d been given permission to do otherwise, he couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that Harry was as touchy as ever in the day leading up to the orgy, constantly clambering all over Ben and Glenne in turn until they were both exasperated with him and—at least on Ben’s part—more than a little sexually frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nerves didn’t quite set in until they were on their way to a nearby cottage the following evening. All three were dressed in loose, non-descript clothing that Harry had chosen for them, and while Glenne and Ben remained mostly silent during the drive, Harry couldn’t seem to stop talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until after they’d parked and set out toward the house that Glenne finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are the masks really necessary?” she complained as they made their way up from the secluded dirt lot at the bottom of the hill to the even more secluded cabin up at the top of the meandering trail that led through the thickest clump of forest Ben had ever set foot in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the masks are fun,” Harry volunteered from Ben’s other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben didn’t have a strong opinion either way, but the masquerade-style masks they’d all been given at the foot of the path—after handing over their phones for safekeeping—reminded him of an orgy in a seventies’ porno. Or a satanic cult. The former wasn’t that far off from the truth of the matter, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no sign of anyone until they got to the front door of the cabin, where a small group had congregated on the porch with the door hanging wide open in the middle of all of them. Ben didn’t recognise anyone stood there thanks to the masks, but apparently the required disguises were no trouble for Harry, who immediately jogged over to one of the couples to give them a hug. Rande and Cindy, Ben assumed, though he didn’t say it out loud. Like their phones, they were meant to check their real names at the door, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long upon entering the cabin to find their first scene of overwhelming debauchery. Harry paused near one of the sofas, his head tilting to the side in curiosity as he watched a group of four people on the rug shagging each other within an inch of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nudged him along after a few seconds. They hadn’t come to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trekked through the cabin to the very back of the house, where another door led them outside onto the deck. There was a jacuzzi off to one side, full up already with naked bodies adorned with masks, but Ben paid them no mind as he led Harry over to the other side of the deck, where there was an assortment of patio furniture lying around for their use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This enough people for you?” Ben murmured into Harry’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded eagerly and shed his clothes barely a second later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben glanced over at Glenne, noting her guarded stance, the way she seemed even more tense than she had in the car. “You don’t have to,” he said quietly. He would understand if she wanted to back out of this, and Harry would understand, too. It had been one thing, when it was Jeff that was meant to accompany the two of them—Ben being there in his stead was another entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glenne shook her head tightly. “I’m fine,” she insisted before uncrossing her arms to strip off her own clothes as well. She climbed up onto one of the chaise lounges first, her legs spread enough for Harry to crawl between them so he could bury his face between her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nearby spectators couldn’t see much aside from Glenne’s hands tangled in Harry’s hair and Harry’s bare arse shining in the moonlight, but Glenne’s moans (and naked breasts) were apparently interesting enough that it wasn’t long before they started to draw a crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben waited until the deck was almost at capacity before unbuckling his belt and moving behind Harry to join in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was already slicked up, open from his own fingers in the car, and Ben had been eagerly awaiting this moment, the feeling of his cock first breaching Harry’s hole, the pressure almost too much as he drove in without warning only for Harry to seize up around him with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben didn’t murmur any words of reassurance as he hilted himself inside the warmth of Harry’s body. He placed his palm flat against Harry’s back, pushing him back down into Glenne again, who took up the mantle and maintained an even tighter hold on Harry’s curls as he ate her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was peripherally aware of the masks he now associated with Rande and Cindy positioned just out of the corner of his eye, watching them from a distance. He was aware that Harry had probably been in this position with them in years past, along with others, and that knowledge spurred him on as he fucked into Harry even faster, like he was determined to show the crowd of people watching them just how much Harry was <em>his</em> in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that Harry would end the night full of half a dozen strangers’ come. Ben was the one staking the first claim, and Ben was the one whose bed Harry would end up in when they went home in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was later, and this was now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben fucked Harry harder, wondering if he could get him to come just like this, untouched in front of more than a dozen strangers whose names and faces they would never know. Meanwhile, Glenne wound her fingers deeper into Harry’s hair, pulling him into her, wordlessly directing him on how to please her while everyone watched her come undone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glenne was a shivering mess by the time she came on Harry’s tongue, and when Ben finally pulled out of Harry to give him a few minutes to recuperate, he could tell that Harry hadn’t fared much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s face was pink, shiny around his mouth from his own spit and Glenne’s wetness, and between his legs he was already rock hard and leaking steadily, looking like he was nearly on the verge of coming even though neither Glenne nor Ben were touching him at all now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd started to disperse again as soon as the three separated, and Ben felt a strange pang in the centre of his chest. His mind started racing as he tried to figure out how to get their attention back on Harry, where it belonged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben opened his mouth to ask Harry what he wanted to do next only to be cut off by Harry’s hands against his chest, pushing him down onto his back. “Stay like this, all right?” Harry whispered into his ear before sitting back up again to whisper something to Glenne, who nodded shakily as she lifted up from where she’d been lying against the pillows on the other end of the chaise lounge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were condoms piled up in decorative bowls all around the back garden—and throughout the rest of the house, from what Ben had seen while walking through—but instead of grabbing one, Glenne picked up only the bottle of lube, which she passed to Harry before climbing into Ben’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sat with her back against his chest, her hands still trembling a bit as she pulled Ben’s arms around her waist, though Ben wasn’t sure if it was just the after-effects of her orgasm or her nerves. Maybe both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about this?” Ben murmured in her ear as he held her steady while Harry ducked between her legs with the lube in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glenne nodded, but it wasn’t until Harry got a hold of Ben’s cock and slowly began to guide it into her now-slick arse that Ben understood why she hadn’t gone for a condom. They might have all been clean, but that didn’t mean pregnancy wasn’t still a risk that none of them were willing to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grunted softly into Glenne’s shoulder as she sank down deeper onto his cock. He didn’t think it was her first time having something up the arse, but she was a lot less relaxed about it than Harry, and Ben had to grit his teeth to keep from coming when she finally settled with her hips flush to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Harry pulled her legs up over his shoulders again and dove back in. Ben couldn’t feel his mouth, but he could feel Glenne shifting as Harry licked her pussy, the way her breathing cut off when Harry moved his mouth up to her clit, and the pressure of Harry’s fingers finally pressing inside her alongside Ben’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben held his breath and closed his eyes, focussing intently on staying as still as possible until Harry removed his fingers. When Ben opened his eyes, there was a man in a mask standing behind Harry, his cock already in his hand. Rande, Ben realised just before he was plunging himself into Harry’s body, fucking his arse hard while Harry futilely tried to focus on making Glenne come again with his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben let go of Glenne’s waist in favour of tugging Harry’s hair the way she had before, trying to bring him back to reality while Rande fucked him senseless. Rande managed to come before Glenne, but once Harry was empty again he went back to eating Glenne’s pussy with a gusto, and it wasn’t long before Ben could feel her tensing up around his cock to the point where he had to pull out to keep from coming. As much as he would have liked to not hold back, he wasn’t sure how many times he’d be able to get off in one night, and he knew for sure that he wanted a chance to come in both Harry’s mouth and arse before they returned to the Gerbers’ cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben replaced his cock with his fingers instead, stuffing Glenne full while she suffered through another orgasm on Harry’s tongue. Meanwhile, another masked man came up behind Harry, dawdling just long enough to whisper something to Rande before putting on a condom and fucking Harry from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, it became something of a free-for-all, with nearly half the crowd that had gathered around them to watch finally becoming participants, sticking cocks and fingers into Harry’s arse at random until he finally couldn’t take anymore and collapsed face-first onto the chaise lounge between Glenne’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben dislodged Glenne then, rearranging them so that Harry’s head was in his lap instead while she replaced the masked woman who’d just had four fingers stuffed into Harry’s arse. But Glenne didn’t pick up where the woman had left off, instead leaning down to lick over Harry’s hole, making him jump as Ben pulled him up by his hair to observe the state of his tear-streaked, sweat-slicked face, red from exertion and the embarrassment (excitement) of being used like this in front of an entire crowd of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben didn’t waste any time before jamming his cock down Harry’s throat as far as it would go. He watched as Glenne tenderly ate Harry out while he fucked Harry’s face roughly. Ben could tell when Harry had come before he could even see it; Harry’s throat closed up as he suddenly gagged on Ben’s cock, his body jerking away from Glenne’s mouth despite her best efforts to hold him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben tugged even harder on Harry’s hair as he sped up his thrusts, slamming into the back of Harry’s throat without mercy until finally he was coming with Harry’s nose buried in his pubic hair, his throat swallowing weakly around the head of his cock. Even after he’d come, Ben didn’t let up until Harry lifted a hand to push him away so he could take another breath of air. Ben wanted to get hard again as soon as possible. He wanted another turn at Harry’s arse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were exhausted when they finally climbed back into their car just before dawn. Harry was in no state to drive, so Ben tailed Rande and Cindy’s car all the way back to the cottage, his eyes switching between the road in front of them and the rear-view mirror, through which he could see Glenne with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s shoulders as he leaned into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had his own room, but it was no surprise when he left Glenne’s arms to retreat into Ben’s as soon as they exited the car. Ben looked over Harry’s shoulder in apology at Glenne, who simply shrugged before crossing her arms over herself and going inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben carefully guided Harry into the darkened bedroom where Meri was already asleep and tucked him into the centre of the bed as quietly as possible. Harry was already snoring by the time Ben managed to get undressed and climb in beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Ben could follow suit, the door opened again, letting a tiny sliver of light into the room. Ben sat up, expecting to see the older of his two daughters stood in the doorway, but the figure that slipped inside was far too small to be Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glenne, he realised a second later as she moved toward him with small, hesitant steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he whispered into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glenne paused as though she hadn’t realised Ben was awake before quickly moving forward again up to the edge of the bed, where she crouched down to his eye-level. “Can’t sleep,” she confessed in a low tone. “I feel kind of…off. I thought Harry might still be up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben glanced over at Harry, who couldn’t possibly be any more asleep. He sighed and rolled out of bed, gently nudging Glenne out of the way before gesturing for her to take his place. “I’ll make you some tea,” he offered. It wasn’t like he was going to get to sleep anytime soon either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rande and Cindy had already gone to bed as soon as they’d arrived at the cottage as well, which meant that Ben was alone as he whipped up a hasty cup of tea for Glenne. He watched the sky out on Lake Joseph beginning to lighten as the kettle heated up, but the sun had yet to breach the horizon by the time Ben returned to his and Meri’s room with a warm mug in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glenne accepted it gracefully and had barely taken a sip when Harry suddenly stirred beside her. He turned, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head down against her stomach as he stared up at Ben with one baleful eye, catching him in the act right as Ben was about to leave to go sleep on the sofa in the sitting room instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of room,” Harry pointed out in a hoarse voice. Ben’s doing, he assumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sighed again and looked up at Glenne to measure her reaction. She nodded with a soft smile. “It’s fine,” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded and crammed in next to her on the edge of the bed only to have Harry reach over to pull his hand over so that they were both resting theirs on top of Glenne’s stomach. It should have felt strange, Ben supposed, but as the sun steadily rose and sleep began to take hold, he simply felt at peace, as though he was right where he was meant to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>